This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to embedding components into plastic structures such as housings for electronic devices and external device cases.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other electronic devices have housings. The housings are often formed from plastic. External cases such as rigid cases and foldable covers for electronic devices may also be formed from plastic.
It may be desirable to provide circuitry for an electronic device or external electronic device case that consumes minimal space. If the circuitry consumes too much space, an electronic device or case may become overly bulky. Unless care is taken, electronic devices and cases for electronic devices may also be unnecessarily sensitive to moisture. Device housings and external device cases often exhibit insufficient moisture resistance and are bulky.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for forming electronic devices and external cases.